1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector capable of assembling terminals thereof quickly and ensuring certain relative locations of the terminals.
2. The Related Art
A conventional electrical connector includes an insulating body, a plurality of terminals disposed in the insulating body, and a shell covering the insulating body. The insulating body has a base board which defines a plurality of terminal cavities arranged in rows. Each of the terminals has a fixed portion, a soldering portion and a contacting arm extending from two opposite ends of the fixed portion. However, because the terminals are disposed individually, the assembly of the terminals needs a relative long time and results in uncertain relative locations of the terminals in the insulating body.